Where's the Love
by alaina4ever
Summary: Naruto started getting abused by Sasuke, will his room mate Sai save him from breaking or only make things worse? Will Naruto ever be set free and find true love, or stay with a abusive Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction and I not going to make a whole essay saying how happy I am that your reading this but I will simply say Thank You for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, if I did Minato would have NEVER died, and it wouldn't take this long for kybuu(SP?) To start liking Naruto.

I could care less what the ages in the show were, this is my fanfiction.  
Naruto-16  
Sasuke-17  
Sai-16

Naruto woke up late glad that he didn't have school because it was a Saturday. He was sore all over from his beating, he didn't know why his boyfriend had to take his frustration out on him. He never did anything wrong, but the second Sasuke had a bad day he had to pay for it. Naruto winced at the reminder of last night in the dorms.

_Flashback_

Naruto walked to Sasukes dorm room, 357. He was superexcited from passing his biology test today and couldn't wait to tell Sasuke. He hurriedly walked down the long corrider and he finally reached the door to Sasukes room, only a floor above his own room by chance because Naruto's room was 257. He put his other thoughts aside as he took out his phone, Sasuke wanted to meet at 4:30. Naruto didn't care, he had nothing to do, the clock changed to 4:31 and Naruto knocked on the door. Inside he could hear a single grunt and feet shuffling across tbe door. The door opened to an angery Sasuke glaring him down while Naruto couldn't stoo smiling.

"Your late!" was the only response Sasuke had he he pulled Naruto in and slamed the door shut. Naruto winced at the agression in Sasukes voice, but otherwise showed no sign of noticing.

"Sorry teme hehehe...I had to go to the bathroom..." stated Naruto in a shaky voice.

"DONT CALL ME TEME YOU BAKA!" Sasuke yelled angerly at Naruto while glaring at him. When he looked away Sasuke slapped him hard. "When I'm talking to you, look me in the eye" Sasuke contined.

"B-but...you weren't even t-talking" naruto started

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled while punching Naruto in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Naruto tries to stand, but Sasuke pushes him. Naruto tumbles down to the ground and is kicked over, and over again. He could feel the new brusies falling on him already yellow and purple chest, back legs and arms and knew they would be there for a received a harsh kick to the gut then started coffing up blood. Sasuke bends down and says "Don't you ever talk back to me bitch!" and knocked Naruto out.

Sasuke stared at his masterpiece smirking at the boy close to tears and finally being broken; and left to hang out with Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru,Lee and Neji at the pizza parler leaving Naruto only after a final kick to the gut, a haistly written note, and spit left on various body parts on the now unconcious boy.

_Flashback_ _Ends_

He winced as he got up off the bed, he had woken up when Sasuke came back and kicked him awake then tossed him out of his room. He looked over his roommate Sai, was still asleep so Naruto got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He would stay longer but being a claustrophobic, he would freak out if he left himself in there too long. He didn't want anyone to know about his 'condition' as everyone put it.  
Grabbing a pair of kaki slacks, black boxers, and a long sleeve blue shirt to hide all of his healing bruises from Sasukes beating he went into the shower.

He came out 15 min later all dressed, and teeth brushed as saw Sai gone. He shrugged he really didn't care. They never really hung out or anything, he only had a roommate because the single dorms were like boxes, and he was afraid of having another panic attack like his old school in Japan. He heard a knock and wondered who was visiting him, he didn't have any plans...

"Oi, dobe open the door!" Naruto knew that voice, Sasuke. Naruto panicked, he didn't know if Sasuke was here to apologize or beat him more. He decided to not open the door when another bang sound came. "Oi dobe, I said OPEN THE DOOR! I CAN HEAR YOU IN THEIR AND SAI SAID YOU HAD JUST GOTTEN IN THE SHOWER SO YOU SHOULD BE OUT BY NOW!"

Reluctantly, Naruto made his way to the door and opened it to Sasuke with a simile, hiding all his fears and pain from Sasuke.  
"What took you so long" Sasuke said while pushing Naruto out of the way and siting on his desk chair.

"I was getting dressed..." Naruto stated, thankfully not letting his voice crack.

"Hn, well I wanted to say how sorry I am about yesterday" Sasuke stated while getting up and walking to Naruto who was sitting on the bed and pushed him back so he was laying down. "You know how much I love you right..." Sasuke started licking and sucking on Narutos neck.

"S-Sasuke...s-stop" Naruto stated weekly and tried to push Sasuke off him praying that he would go. "Sasuke, p-please...NO!" Naruto yelled startling Sasuke who slapped him hard and clutched his left ear sore from Naruto screaming.

"How dare you tell me NO" Sasuke started. He slapped him again, and got up left his room and slammed the door behind him. Naruto clutched he face where Sasuke slapped him twice, he was so confused didn't Sasuke love him. If he did then why was he always like this? He sat on his bed and pulled his knees up, put his arms around them, then buried his head deep inside and cried. Not even realizing that Sai had came back in.


	2. Chapter 2

Where's the Love: Chapter 02; Naruto and Sai Bonding

"Naruto, are you alright" Sai asked when he came in to the room and noticed Naruto sitting on the bed with his head buried in his arms crying his eyes out. Naruto didn't hear him and that's when Sai thought he say a bruise creeping out of Naruto's long sleeve shirt. Sai walked over to Naruto and gently shook him. Naruto jumped, startled at Sai'd appearance.

"Oh, Sai I thought you left" Naruto spoke just above a whisper and if Sai was any further he wouldn't have noticed.

"Oi, Naruto...are you alright? You were just crying and I saw Sasuke leave after both of you were yelling...did you guys have a fight or something? I-"

Naruto interrupted him and said

"Nothing's wrong...we just had a same argument, nothing much I don't want...I-I just don't want to talk about it, okay Sai?"

"Naruto! I can tell something's wrong-" Sai stopped when he saw Naruto flinch and sat down next to him. "Naruto..." Sai reached over and pulled Naruo close to his chest to comfort him. Naruto started crying and just broke down.

Sai took the chance to rubb Naruto's back and lifted up his shirt. "Oh My God! Naruto, h-how could you let Sasuke do this to you!" Naruto started shaking more violently and his teats came out in rivers, 1 from each eye as he barley managed to get out

"Please Sai, don't tell anyone...I don't want anyone to know...and...and I love him!" Naruto couldn't finish as his tears started flowing like rivers again.

"Naruto, we Have to tell someone! Look at you self" Sai took this time to carefully take Naruto's short off, but Naruto stopped him halfway there until he saw Sai's look that said 'I can help you' and left him. Sai gasped at Naruto's arms chest and back, it was all covered in yellow and purple and red bruises and some looked infected. Naruto grabbed Sai close bring him out of his daze, an once again sobbed into Sai's chest letting out a barely audio phrase

"Sai, promise me you won't tell anyone, please!" Sai just stared at Naruto in disbelief, and had to pull Naruto to look into his eyes and all he say was pain and confusion. Those eyes always filled with happiness and determination looked... Broken.

"Sorry Naruto but I just can't...I can't left you get beat up for this, look at yourself! I'm doing this for you own good." Sai putt Naruto's clothes back on and gave his his shoes.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked Sai, letting confusion cover his face.

"Just wait and see."

This time I'll update but only after 10 reviews, I already have the next chapter typed caz I was on a roll, so the faster you send in reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out! Oh as tell me about any grammar, punction, or spelling mistakes so I can fix them!


End file.
